Casualidades
by GriisleChan
Summary: El como las casualidades y el paso del tiempo puede unir a dos personas que en un principio se catalogan como diferentes, pero que tienen mas en común de lo que se pueden imaginar. SuFin. One-Shot *AU*


¡Al fin! después de tanto tiempo (me tarde con esto como dos semanas X'D) aqui esta este SuFin que le prometí a mi sorella Isa-Gilbo-etcetc~~ XD

Puede que no sea la gran cosa uwu admito que quedo medio fail, pero me esforcé ;w; en serio D: Bue! Yo solo espero que a mi sorella le guste u3u

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio~ es de Himaruya-san :3 y yo no gano nada por esto X'D

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC (que es lo mas seguro u_u) una trama un poco "lenta" que al final puede verse demasiado rápido X'D y creo que mas nada .w.

¡Disfruten~! n_n

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Casualidades**

**.**

Esa era su primera noche en aquella casona actual, la cual poseía algunos retoques medievales que hacían que resaltara entre las otras pocas casas que la rodeaban. Con un suspiro resignado, tomo los fósforos y la vela ya algo gastada, que logro conseguir de milagro y además de la única, para proceder a encenderla con la intención de proporcionar luz a su entorno.

Su primera noche ahí, y sin electricidad.

-Esto no me gusta...- miro a ambos lados, en un intento claramente fallido ya que lo único presente, además de su persona, era la total oscuridad. Hasta se sentía estúpido haciendo eso, pues era obvio que no iba a poder ver algo.

Estiro la mano por el mesón en donde se encontraba buscando las llaves, tenía pensado salir con la idea de conseguir algo de claridad con la luz de la luna, debido a que la vela que tenia no encendía, la mecha estaba demasiado corta como para agarrar al fuego. Sintió en ese momento que la suerte no estaba de su lado, y eso que aun no había pasado por nada...

-¿Donde están?- siguió tanteando, asustándose un poquito ¡Mira que perder las llaves justo en ese momento!- Llaves... ¡Aquí están!- hasta que por fin dio con ellas justo en una de las esquinas de la mesa, como pudo darse cuenta a través del tacto.

Las tomo, levemente aliviado, y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la entrada...

Bien, no conocía esa casa así que sin alguna luz no iba a encontrar la salida tan fácil…

-Rayos...- soltó en un hilito al percatarse de aquel detalle. Se arrepintió en ese momento el haber aceptado la propuesta de su tía de cuidar su hogar mientras esta viajaba por asuntos de negocio- Esta casa es demasiado grande para mí...-

Así fue, duro un largo rato en busca de la puerta, cerca de las paredes para guiarse. Tropezó con diversas cosas en el camino, que gracias al cielo no rompió nada, pero lo que de si no se salvo fue de caerse, toco el suelo como tres veces. Pero, a pesar de la rabia que paso y sus obstáculos, llego a su objetivo y con mucha ansiedad coloco la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, si, no era como las puertas "normales" que por dentro se abrían por una perilla, esa solo abría por ambos lados usando la llave. Sin contar que era bastante pesada también.

Una vez afuera sintió una brisita un tanto fría. Se abrazo a sí mismo, en un intento de darse calor, y considero en regresar para ir en busca de un abrigo... Regresar... ¡Ni loco!

Suspiro, y miro al cielo topándose con una redondeta y algo amarillenta luna, la cual alumbraba todo el cielo sin problema alguno. Se quedo perplejo, mirándola.

-Es hermosa... Nunca había visto una luna tan bella- sus ojos brillaron y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa tierna.

Su momento de paz no duro mucho, pues diversos sonidos extraños lo hicieron alarmarse.

-¿¡Q-que es eso!?- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y echo un ojo a su entorno para solo encontrarse con... Los diversos arboles de gran tamaño que ahí habían.

En ese momento pensó que el no tener electricidad en una amplia casa y que estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad no era una nada buena combinación.

Los sonidos cesaron, logrando que se calmara. Se llevo una mano al pecho, sin bajar la guardia, y busco con la mirada el paradero de aquellos raros ruidos.

-Que raro…- solo podía ver las ramas de los arboles moviéndose por el viento y las pocas casas totalmente a oscuras que estaban poco lejos de él. Y ahora que lo pensaba... No alcanzaba a ver a alguien en la zona, estaba totalmente solo al parecer.

La paz no duro nada, pues los sonidos regresaron, y esta vez con más intensidad.

Se sobresalto y su respiración se agito por el miedo... Esos ruidos no eran nada comunes... Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal...

Sintió algo en su hombro y con temor giro la cabeza encontrándose con una muy curiosa y deforme sombra. Soltó un grito y corrió ¿¡Qué demonios era eso!? ¡Por favor! El era un adulto joven y no creía en esas cosas... No creía... ¿Cierto?

Otro grito salió de sus labios al ver otra silueta igual de extraña, giro el cuerpo para seguir corriendo y se detuvo de golpe al saber que estaba en medio del bosque... No tenía idea en que parte estaba exactamente, y menos sabia el cómo regresar...

-E-esto es malo...- un hilo de sudor bajo por su frente y estudio con la mirada al lugar, si llego hasta ahí tenía que haber una forma de salir.

Otro ruido se presento, esta vez muy diferente a los anteriores... Y mucho peor.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y trago saliva ante la mirada hambrienta y llena de rabia de aquellos depredadores, un cuarteto de animales que al parecer no estaban de buen humor y el justamente, por mala suerte, le toco pagar lo peor.

Se quedo estático, pensando que con eso iban a irse al percatarse de que no les hará daño, pero no, al ver el cómo se acercaban amenazadoramente hasta él no le toco de otra que correr ¡Era muy joven para ser devorado!

Corrió y corrió, llevándose diversas ramas por delante y que lastimaron su rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía las piernas y escuchaba cada vez más cerca los ladridos y movimientos de los animales; al parecer estos aun tenían energía de sobra.

Cayó al suelo de pronto, al no poder mas, impactándose contra el barro. Se quedo ahí, sin si quiera poder moverse y cerró los ojos esperando su fin...

**.**

Sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si estuviera flotando ¿Acaso estaba muerto ya? Si era así... La muerte era muy tranquila... Era joven, de solo veintiún años, y a pesar de que no completo su sueño, fue feliz en su vida...

Algo frío impacto en su frente, la cual arrugo ante el contacto, y la escena tranquila anterior desapareció haciendo que abriera poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-

Una voz gruesa le hablo y abrió por completo los ojos topándose con un chico mayor que él, alto, de cabello rubio más oscuro que el suyo y una mirada azuleja oculta debajo de unos lentes...

-¿Q-que..?- intento reincorporarse, pero no lo logro.

-Te encontré en el bosque, herido- fue breve.

Se quedo en silencio, buscando recordar lo que había sucedido con anterioridad. Cuando la electricidad se fue, al salir de la casa, los ruidos extraños, al extraviarse en el bosque y aquellos depredadores... Esperen...

-Tú… ¿Me salvaste?- soltó bajito, haciendo un quejido de dolor. El otro rubio solo asintió.

Así pudo darse cuenta de que aquel no era una persona con malas intensiones, a no ser que fuese de una banda de secuestradores que esperaba que se recuperaba para luego abrirlo, sacarle los órganos y así venderlos a un precio muy alto... Bien, demasiadas películas de miedo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos locos y a la vez bizarros pensamientos, aunque mentira no era de que si habían casos como esos. Ahí se percato de que estaba recostado en una bastante cómoda cama y lo único que alumbraba la habitación era una vieja lámpara de aceite, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera al notar que aun existían objetos como aquel.

-La electricidad no ha llegado-

Al parecer el chico de lentes se dio cuenta que mirada a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Ya veo...- bajo la cabeza, pues aquella mirada del chico le intimidaba un poco.

-Berwald-

-¿E-eh?- levanto la mirada y encaro la ajena, sin evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió.

-Ese es mi nombre-

-A-ah claro... -rio bajito por su lentitud- Yo soy Tino- se presento con una sonrisa amable, sin dejar de sentirse intimidado, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a todo- Muchas gracias...- se sinceró- Y-ya sabes, por ayudarme y... Eso- ante la mirada profunda que le dedicaban agrego.

-De nada-

Se hizo una brecha de silencio, en donde pensaba que hacer ahora. Así que solo quiso levantarse de la cama para así regresar a su casa, pero al hacerlo sus piernas temblaron y estaba por caer, pero el sujeto que recién conoció lo atrapo en sus brazos.

-Las heridas de tus piernas son muy profundas- asevero recostándolo en la cama de nuevo con mucho cuidado- Lo más recomendable será que descanses-

-P-pero- entrecerró los ojos al sentir diversas punzadas de dolor en sus piernas. El más alto tenía razón, en su condición no podía si quiera mantenerse en pie.

-No te preocupes, te aplique una medicina casera muy efectiva, ya mañana estarás prácticamente recuperado. Siéntete libre de dormir esta noche aquí-

Y se retiro de la habitación, dejándolo bastante desconcertado. Ahora se preguntaba aun mas sobre quien era esa persona, era cierto que conocía su nombre pero con eso no podía descifrar mucho…

Mientras pensaba sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, por el cansancio y por el dolor… y una buena forma de acabar con aquello era durmiendo…

**.**

La mañana llego y se dispuso a levantarse ¿Qué horas serian? ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar de su hogar? Se pregunto consecutivamente, sin encontrar respuesta.

Pero… se quedo quieto al percatarse de algo, ya no sentía dolor… bueno, no tan intensamente como la noche anterior, pero el actual era muy leve. Así que no espero más y se levanto de la cama que ocupaba, todo sin muchos problemas.

-Esto es grandioso…- dio un par de pasos, y si, podía caminar con normalidad a diferencia de anoche.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con un pasillo enorme. Se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, pensando que acción tomar, hasta que decidió ir por la derecha, tenía que encontrar al otro rubio para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él y así regresar hasta la casa que ocupaba en esos momentos.

Camino por unos minutos, mirando puertas y puertas ¿Qué tantas habitaciones podría haber en aquel lugar? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué tal grande era el lugar en sí?

Dio un largo suspiro y frunció los labios, pensando en alguna idea rápida para continuar. Pero todo eso se vio interrumpió al captar un olor bastante agradable.

-Comida… alguien está cocinando- su nariz se encargaba de rastrea de donde provenía- Si sigo el olor puede que dé con alguien- y la mirada se le ilumino al encontrar una salida.

En poco tiempo logro encontrar la raíz de donde provenía ese delicioso olor, que a ciencia cierta no podía descifrar de que era exactamente. Trago saliva y se dio fuerzas, pues aun estaba bastante incomodo con aquella situación.

-Buenos días-

Antes de que pudiera dar otro paso hacia adelante se vio interrumpido por el saludo de aquel quien lo había ayudado anteriormente. En realidad, se esperaba encontrar con alguien más menos que con él, es decir, a alguna otra persona... O... ¿Acaso vivía solo? Era una posibilidad considerando que en todo su trayecto hasta allá no había visto a alguien más.

-Buenos días...- respondió con cortesía y en voz un tanto temblorosa.

El otro rubio siguió en su tarea de preparar el desayuno y le indico con una seña que tomara asiento en la mesa de madera que estaba cercana a ellos. No le toco de otra que acatar con su mandato, a pesar de que en el fondo quería ofrecer su ayuda, pero luego de notar lo muy concentrado y cómodo que estaba prefirió guardar silencio en vez de ser gritado o despreciado, uno nunca sabe.

El sueco sirvió dos platos con un buen desayuno resuelto y ambos comenzaron a comer. Todo en total silencio, uno lo suficientemente cómodo e incomodo a la vez.

-Eh…- se aclaro la garganta y estaba por continuar pero le interrumpieron.

-¿Cómo sigues?-

Se quedo en silencio un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Bastante bien…- desvió la mirada.

-Ya-

Y eso dio por acabada la conversación.

Terminaron de comer y Berwald se levanto para recoger y ordenarlo todo. El hizo lo mismo, y le brindo una mano.

-Permite ayudar, por favor- susurro, ante la mirada interrogante del mayor, el cual le permitió proseguir.

Un corto rato paso y ya estaba dispuesto de regresar a su casa… bueno, no sabía si quiera en donde estaba exactamente, solo rogaba el poder regresar sin muchos problemas…

-Disculpa… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto captando la atención del oji azul.

Este le explico y salieron a la calle, logrando así que denotara que no estaba lejos de su hogar, todo lo contrario, solo estaban a un par de calles.

-Que bueno- suspiro bastante aliviado y antes de irse se dirigió firme hasta el otro- Muchas gracias por todo, por favor, disculpa las molestias que pude haberte causado-

-No hay problema-

Sonrió levemente, ya más tranquilo y hasta confiado, a pesar de la respuesta tan seca que recibió. Con eso determino que aquel no era muy expresivo.

-Vivo muy cerca de aquí- señalo hasta donde se encontraba su hogar- Si hay algo que necesites por favor dime- se ofreció. No sabía porque pero justo en ese entonces toda su seguridad había regresado.

-Claro- extrañado afirmo, sin mentir, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso.

-Nos vemos…- sonrió por última vez y se marcho.

El sueco solo pensó que aquel chico era bastante curioso. No, que estaba pensando, tal vez y no lo verá nunca más… era lo de siempre. A pesar de que aquella cálida sonrisa había hecho algún tipo de efecto en el…

-Berwald….- susurro, con la idea de que aun recordarse su nombre, siguiendo su camino…

A pesar de todo, aquel hombre intimidante no era una mala persona ¿Y cómo serlo? Luego de que lo ayudo tanto, estaba tan agradecido y se sentía tan afortunado de haberse topado con él ¡Si no fuera por él ya estuviera muerto ya! Era una de las mejores casualidades…

**.**

-Parece que lloverá pronto…-

Dejo el libro a un lado que recién leía hace un rato y se acerco a la ventana notando como el cielo estaba totalmente gris, en eso, capto a alguien cargar diversos troncos de madera mientras caminaba. No le dio importancia a esto último hasta que vio que de pronto aquella persona cayó al suelo soltando al instante todo lo que llevaba cargado.

Alarmado, salió a la calle dispuesto a ayudar y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era quien le había ayudado hace aproximadamente un mes atrás.

-¿Uh?- el rubio más alto sintió el cómo alguien lo tomaba del brazo viendo así al chico que pensó que mas nunca vería otra vez. Se dejo ayudar, al no tener la fuerza de levantarse por su propia voluntad, y se levanto respirando agitadamente.

El sueco se agacho, no sin antes agradecerle, para recoger los troncos que le servirían de alimento para su chimenea. Pero sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y el cómo casi perdía el control total de su cuerpo, otra vez.

Ahogo un gritico al verlo tambalear y rápidamente lo volvió a tomar del brazo, gracias al cielo y pudo mantenerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto ya bastante preocupado.

-…- quiso moverse, pero no pudo.

Ahí se dio cuenta de la temperatura tan alta que alcanzaba su cuerpo, fiebre de seguro.

Sin vacilar, lo llevo hacia dentro de la casa y le ayudo a sentarse en el sofá más grande de la sala. Lo dejo solo por un momento y corrió a la cocina a buscar un trapito húmedo, lo primordial en ese instante era bajarle la fiebre.

Regreso, con la misma rapidez, y le indico que se acostara en el sofá. Una vez que así lo hizo el rubio, a pesar de que en un principio no tenía intensiones de hacerlo pero el mareo lo llevo a obedecer, le coloco el trapito en la frente pidiendo a la suerte que funcionase.

-Espero y este bien...- susurro muy bajito, tanto que no fue escuchado por el que mal se encontraba en ese momento y respiraba con algo de dificultad, efecto secundario de la alta temperatura.

A los minutos después, el sueco se reincorporo, al parecer ya un poquito mejor.

Suspiro con alivio y tomo el trapito para así remojarlo y pasarlo de nuevo por la frente ajena, esta vez limpiando las gotas de sudor que ahí había. No sabía que paso exactamente para que estuviera en tal estado, pero estaba muy claro de que él no estaba nada bien... ¿Y aun así se tomo la molestia de salir a la calle en esa condición? Sintió inquietud en ese momento...

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Eh?- sus pensamientos se rompieron como su burbujas de jabón se tratasen. Dejo su tarea y miro los ojos azules del otro.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- rectifico.

Tino se quedo en silencio por tan solo unos segundos, y luego sonrió apenitas al haber encontrado una respuesta.

-Porque es lo más correcto- siguió sonriendo- Y... Te lo debía ¿Dando y dando no?- continuo recorriendo el trapito húmedo por la frente ajena.

Berwald guardo silencio y dejo que Tino continuara sin alguna otra protesta. Era extraño, pero se sentía un poco raro... No recordaba de alguien que hubiese hecho algo así por él antes. Y, a pesar de todo, el más bajo era bastante delicado y cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Bueno, al parecer el haber salido sintiéndose mal no fue una buena idea... ¿O sí lo fue? Pues si no hubiese sido por su decadencia de seguro no se hubiera topado de nuevo con el finlandés ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo hasta el brazo del sueco notando una cortada no muy grave por lo que dedujo. De seguro se la hizo cuando cayó al suelo hace rato ya.

El oji azul solo miro su brazo en silencio y sin inmutarse al ver la herida, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, había tenido muchas peores. Pero al parecer para el finlandés era algo muy serio ya que prácticamente voló hasta el baño por un botiquín para curarlo.

Al regresar, y sin decir algo más, se ubico de nuevo en el sofá y comenzó a curar la herida bajo la mirada atenta del oji azul...

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por que se tomaba tantas molestias? Si, él le ayudo una vez, pero... Era curiosamente raro... Ahí, junto al finlandés, se sentía cómodo y a gusto... ¿Era eso normal? Por primera vez en su vida se sintió... ¿Confundido?

Tino curo la herida y, por mera casualidad, fijo su vista en la del más alto una vez que termino. Ahí, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron estáticos, aunque al menor se le notaba mucho más, sin saber que decir o hacer. ¿Quién diría? ¿Que los ojos del otro fueran tan Bonitos e interesantes?

El corazón del menor dio un vuelco ante ese cruce de miradas y al perderse en los ojos azules tan profundos y a la vez hechizantes del mayor. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas sin saber el porqué, pero era un sentimiento agradable... ¡Esperen! ¿¡Agradable!? ¿Por que se sentiría agradable ante la presencia de alguien de quien apenas sabía su nombre? ¡Ah! El mundo y la vida misma eran tan extraños y a la vez daba tantas vueltas.

-Tino- pronuncio al verle las mejillas sonrojadas, pensando que algo malo le pasaba pues se quedo de pronto como una piedra. Ajeno a todo eso que el chico experimentaba, y hasta el mismo también, pero no se daba cuenta en ese entonces.

El recién aludido dio un leve saltito al escuchar su nombre... ¡Recordaba su nombre! ese detalle hizo que se sintiera animado.

-¿Estas mejor ya...?- pregunto, una vez que recupero la compostura y no sabiendo de que hablar.

El sueco solo asintió, sin si quiera cambiar su expresión, pero aun así Tino pudo darse cuenta que sonreía por dentro, agradecido. Y razón tenía.

Ese fue su segundo encuentro... El clave que les llevo a verse consecutivamente muchas veces más, hasta llegar al punto de verse todos los días...

**.**

-¡Su-san!-

El aludido dejo a un lado lo que hacía y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde su _esposa_, así como le decía desde un tiempo para acá, lo llamaba.

-¿Qué tal?- se hizo a un lado con una ansiosa sonrisa dejando a la vista un muy colorido y apetecible pastel de dos pisos, todo hecho por el mismo claro está.

El sueco solo hizo una seña con su dedo pulgar al no tener palabras ante el grandioso trabajo del chico, sabía más que nadie del enorme talento que tenía para la pastelería.

-Que bien- se mostro feliz y emocionado, pues Berwald, a pesar de no tener experiencia alguna en ese tema, era un muy buen critico- ¿Crees que ganare el concurso?- frunció los labios.

-Así será, eres el mejor- fue hasta él y beso su mejilla, en donde había un poco de crema que unto antes en el pastel.

Esas palabras de aliento animaban mucho al finlandés, más que nada por quien era quien se las decía... Aquel sueco del cual se había enamorado hace ya mucho tiempo atrás sin darse cuenta, algo que no solo le paso a él, le sucedió a ambos.

-Fin- lo llamo.

-¿Si?- estando haciendo unos últimos arreglos al pastel pronuncio.

-Te amo- soltó, bajo, pensando que no estaba de mas dejarle en claro lo que sentía por él.

Tino se detuvo en seco, levemente tomado fuera de base por sus palabras, y sonrió dulcemente, tan dulce como aquel pastel. Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo al respecto el mayor sello sus palabras colocando los labios sobre los suyos.

-Yo también...- susurro una vez que se separaron.

Era la persona más feliz del mundo... No solo estaba en medio de cumplir su sueño de ser un reconocido pastelero, sino que también tenía a su lado a quien amaba, a una persona totalmente fascinante...

Quién diría, que tales casualidades lo llevarían hasta donde estaban… Bien, no tenían de que quejarse…

**.**

**.**

* * *

See~ eso fue todo .w. raroso verdad? X'D -se odia por eso-

Aw~ Sorella, se que estas ahi a mi no me engañas(?) espero te haya gustado, mija! 3 si no, pues te jodiste! es lo que hay! (?) ok no X'D ¡Ah! me debes mi AsaKiku :'3 lo estaré esperando~ :D XD

Si llegaste hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias por leer todo el fic! :D

Opiniones o comentarios ya saben en donde dejarlo :'3

¡Saludos!


End file.
